Mercenaries/Session 9
20:07 < abudhabi> Alright. 20:07 < abudhabi> Last time, you were in jump to Pichot. 20:08 < abudhabi> !roll 148+6d6 20:08 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "148+6d6": 148+(1+4+2+3+5+1). Total: 164. 20:09 < abudhabi> Who's on the bridge 6 days and 20 hours from jump translation? 20:10 < Arthur> !d2: Nev or Arthur? 20:10 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Nev or Arthur?": (1). Total: 1. 20:10 < nev> Me 20:11 < abudhabi> Sensors! 20:11 < abudhabi> Edu Sensor. 20:12 < nev> !26+1 : Sensors 20:12 < PainBot> nev rolled "Sensors": 26+1. Total: 27. 20:12 < nev> !2d6+1 : Sensors 20:12 < PainBot> nev rolled "Sensors": (3+1)+1. Total: 5. 20:13 * nev turns the page on the book he's reading after glancing at the scanner 20:13 < abudhabi> Well, you've exited jumpspace. But you can't make heads or tails of the sensor readouts. It's like they were designed by the Sensor Makers Guild, which mandates that cheap sensors must be incomprehensible to amateurs. 20:14 * nev will alert everyone to the fact we've exited jump 20:14 * Arthur heads up to the bridge 20:15 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 20:15 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (1+5). Total: 6. 20:15 * natsu follows Arthur to the bridge 20:15 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Sensors+edu 20:15 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sensors+edu": (3+3)+2. Total: 8. 20:16 < abudhabi> There is a loud CRASH reverbrating through the ship's hull! Arthur just barely comes in and looks at the sensors to notice that you're apparently in the middle of an asteroid cluster! 20:16 < abudhabi> The fire alarm starts blaring. The lights flicker. 20:16 * nev curses loudly 20:17 * nev jumps onto the controls and begins taking the ship to safty 20:17 < Arthur> @Decompression warning, suits now!@ 20:17 < abudhabi> DexPilot-2! 20:17 * Arthur checks the console to see where the fire alarms are going off 20:17 < abudhabi> Arthur: The power plant is on fire! 20:17 * natsu forces his visor down, sealing his suit 20:18 < nev> !2d6+1+2-2 : dex pilot -2 20:18 < PainBot> nev rolled "dex pilot -2": (1+6)+1+2-2. Total: 8. 20:18 < Arthur> @Fire in engineering, venting.@ 20:18 * Arthur commences venting the air from engineering 20:19 < natsu> @Arthur, where you need me?@ 20:19 < abudhabi> Arthur: The system complies, but indicates only partial success. The emergency vent is stuck half-open. 20:19 < Arthur> @Get to engineering and check conditions there.@ 20:20 * Kryzzyx gets into his safety suit and skuttles around in panic. He joins the others on the bridge and tries to see what he can do to help 20:20 < abudhabi> nev: Meanwhile, you manage to frantically dodge further asteroid impacts. 20:20 * natsu heads down to engineering grabbing the bug on his way past 20:20 < natsu> @ Kryzzyx, you come.@ 20:21 * Slick` also follows along with the bug man, prepared to start doing damage control 20:21 < Kryzzyx> @ I'm with ya! @ 20:21 < natsu> @ grunt @ 20:21 < abudhabi> The door to engineering is closed. There's a brilliant red light above the frame. 20:21 < natsu> @ Arthur, red light to engineering @ 20:22 < abudhabi> (It indicates no atmosphere.) 20:22 < Arthur> @It's in hard vacuum. I'll seal the corridor behind you and vent it.@ 20:23 * Arthur does so, sealing the corridor to engineering and pumping it down to preserve air 20:23 < abudhabi> Arthur: Engineering is no longer on fire, according to internal sensors. 20:24 * Arthur approves, doesn't repressurise engineering until it's been checked. 20:24 < abudhabi> natsu, Kryzzyx: You are now in a corridor with no air. 20:25 < Kryzzyx> ((oh poo)) 20:25 * Kryzzyx holds his buggy breath and hopes his safety suit keeps him breathing 20:25 < Kryzzyx> ((I'm a little confused. So we're stuck because presumably there's a hull leak?)) 20:25 * natsu flips up the manual control hatch and starts cranking the iris open 20:26 * Kryzzyx rushes to place Slick near a doorway or vent where he can get a door open just long enough for them to escape! 20:26 < Kryzzyx> ((:O)) 20:27 < Kryzzyx> ((It was the carpet! He did this to me!)) 20:28 < abudhabi> Door type: Wall Iris Valve. 20:28 * Slick` sets to work, crawling around the exterior of the door until he worms his way in to the mechanics inside where he opens the door! 20:28 < Slick`> (or tries to)) 20:29 < Kryzzyx> ((oh, well if thats the case)) 20:29 < natsu> @ Arthur, where's the manual release? ~ 20:29 * Kryzzyx opens the door manually! 20:29 < Arthur> @Just hit the button, pressure's the same on both sides now so it should work.@ 20:30 * Kryzzyx slaps the button with his three pronged tubular hand 20:30 * natsu grunts inside his helemet 20:30 < natsu> @ Right we're in @ 20:31 * natsu begins looking around the engineering bay for any obvious (to him) problems 20:32 < abudhabi> The door opens. You are greeted with a gruesome sight. A wedge-shaped asteroid has pierced the hull, embedding itself in it, and damaging the power plant. Aside from the scorch marks of a brief fire, you also see that there's been a casualty. Pamaux has been tradically crushed by the impacting asteroid. 20:32 < natsu> @ Looks like we have a rock in here,e.... @ 20:33 < natsu> @ oh and pmaxux has bit it @ 20:33 < abudhabi> P-Plant is at 1 hit. 20:33 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-6117t4.adsl.tpnet.pl has quit timeout: 121 seconds 20:33 < Arthur> @Great. Well, get that rock out, patch the hull and we'll see if the powerplant's still serviceable.@ 20:33 * Kryzzyx stares at the dead Dr. Carpet from behind his shiney goggles. 20:33 * Kryzzyx woggles in sadness 20:33 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-nk24li.adsl.tpnet.pl has joined #Traveller 20:34 * natsu casually glances at the dismembered and crushed body of his former colleague, while waiting for Arthur to make contact 20:34 * Arthur checks where they landed. 20:34 < abudhabi> Arthur: EduSens. 20:34 < Arthur> !2d6+2: EduSense 20:34 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduSense": (3+2)+2. Total: 7. 20:34 * Kryzzyx wanders over to the dead critter and examines him mournfully, then grabs Slick and puts him near the powerplant to start doing whatever he can to stabalize it. 20:35 < Kryzzyx> "Ok Slick. We don't wanna end up like Pamaux over there. We'll say goodbye when things are safe." 20:35 < abudhabi> Arthur: You're somewhere in the middle of the system. It has two asteroid belts, and you determine that you're in the closer one. 20:35 * Slick` waves his tools knowingly and scuttles into the machine to start repairs 20:35 < abudhabi> The Pichot main world is in the inner system, 2-3 days away. 20:35 < Arthur> @Starboard plant looks undamaged, we can fly and jump on that alone if we need to.@ 20:35 < Arthur> How close are the gas giants? 20:36 < abudhabi> There are giants on both sides of this belt. 20:36 < natsu> @What about this rock?@ 20:36 < Arthur> "Put us in high orbit of the closest gas giant, I'll go check on starboard engineering and make sure we're good to go." 20:37 * Kryzzyx wanders over to the asteroid and looks at it as if approaching a complicated Chess move. 20:37 < Arthur> @Push it out the hole it made on the way in?@ 20:37 * Kryzzyx runs up at it and struggles to force it out. 20:37 < Kryzzyx> "HERRRFFF" 20:37 < Arthur> @If it's too heavy we can kill the gravity.@ 20:37 * natsu enables his magboots and lends assistance to the bug 20:37 < Kryzzyx> "GWEEERRRGGGG" 20:37 * Kryzzyx strains 20:38 < abudhabi> Well, make Str + Mechanics checks to get rid of this rock. 20:38 < natsu> !2d6+1-3: Pushing a rock requires mechanic? 20:38 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Pushing a rock requires mechanic?": (6+5)+1-3. Total: 9. 20:39 < abudhabi> You push the rock out with minimal damage to the hull and power plant. 20:39 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 20:39 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (1+3)+1. Total: 5. 20:40 < natsu> @ Rock's clear, what should we do about the corpse?@ 20:40 < abudhabi> You get the hole welded up, and soon enough, the place is pressurable. (1 dton of parts spent.) 20:40 * Kryzzyx watches the rock sail out into the darkness of space. He looks at it with a moment before turning his attention again to the dead space starfish 20:41 < Arthur> @Throw it in a cryoberth, we'll hand the remains over to the authorities at Tobia and they can handle it from there.@ 20:41 < abudhabi> Pamaux's only belongings appear to be a bunch of scientific equipment. 20:41 < natsu> @ roger @ 20:41 * natsu hauls the corpse down to the cryo bay and puts it on ice 20:42 * Kryzzyx examines pamaux' manipulators to see if they'd come in useful for anything before helping Natsu with moving the big bulk of their dead companion. After that's done he returns to retrieve Slick, or see how Slick's progress with the damaged reactor is going. 20:43 < abudhabi> Slick should make another check to repair it. EduMech 20:44 < Kryzzyx> ((it says 'expert mechanic 2', is that different than regular mechanic, or is it just saying expert because that means higher than 1) 20:45 < abudhabi> It means his skill is 1. 20:45 < abudhabi> What's his Education? 20:45 < Kryzzyx> ((6 +0)) 20:45 < abudhabi> So roll at +1. 20:45 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 20:45 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (2+3)+1. Total: 6. 20:46 < abudhabi> Slick appears to have trouble making repairs. This is not exactly a standard situation. 20:47 * Kryzzyx shrugs and so long as he's making progress leaves him to it until something more pressing comes up. He heads back to natsu and looks for more orders. 20:48 < abudhabi> Well, keep making those checks. 20:48 < natsu> @ Arthur, hole's patched, looks like the robot's sturggling with repairs on this plant, whats the plan? @ 20:49 < Arthur> @We don't have much of a choice, this place doesn't have a proper starport. We're going to refuel at the gas giant, refine fuel and take that time to fix what we can and double check everything. Then we'll have to jump.@ 20:49 < Kryzzyx> ((over and over or when prompted?)) 20:50 < abudhabi> Over and over. You might succeed, but you also might roll too poorly. 20:52 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 20:52 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (4+2)+1. Total: 7. 20:52 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 20:52 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (5+2)+1. Total: 8. 20:52 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 20:52 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (4+2)+1. Total: 7. 20:52 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 20:52 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (3+1)+1. Total: 5. 20:52 < Kryzzyx> ((Slick is being a lazy bum!)) 20:52 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 20:52 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (5+2)+1. Total: 8. 20:52 < abudhabi> Slick eventually patches up the power plant. 1 dton of spares used. 20:52 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 20:52 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (2+5)+1. Total: 8. 20:52 < Kryzzyx> ((ok)) 20:52 < Kryzzyx> ((:P)) 20:53 * Kryzzyx comes back at some point hours and hours later to find Slick has done an impressive, if slow job, with a creative implementation of paperclips and ducttape. 20:53 < Kryzzyx> "Good job, little buddy." 20:53 * Kryzzyx snatches up the little bot and heads back to the bridge to get out of his safety suit. 20:54 * Slick` looks pooped and falls into Kryzzyx' hands. 20:54 < Arthur> "Well, we're as patched as we're going to get, let's refuel." 20:55 < abudhabi> Which giant are you going for? 20:55 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6,2 20:55 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6,2": (3), (2). Total: 3 2. 20:55 < Arthur> (Whichever one is closest, there's no real preference) 20:56 < abudhabi> The inner one is closer at the moment. The other giant would have you fly all the way across the system. 20:56 < Arthur> Off we go then. 20:56 < abudhabi> 1 day trip there. 20:57 < abudhabi> DexPilot to skim. 20:58 < nev> !2d6+3 : piloting 20:58 < PainBot> nev rolled "piloting": (5+1)+3. Total: 9. 21:02 < abudhabi> Nev doesn't get the ship stuck in the giant's persistent rotational storm or anything. Then you proceed to high orbit and wait for your fuel to process. 21:02 < abudhabi> Who wants to make a Edu Sensors checks at -6, then -4, then -2, then +0? 21:03 < Arthur> !2d6+2-6 21:03 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "2d6+2-6": (6+2)+2-6. Total: 4. 21:03 < Arthur> !2d6+2-4 21:03 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "2d6+2-4": (1+4)+2-4. Total: 3. 21:03 < Arthur> !2d6+2-2 21:03 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "2d6+2-2": (3+5)+2-2. Total: 8. 21:04 < natsu> !2d6+1-1-6 21:04 < PainBot> natsu rolled "2d6+1-1-6": (3+1)+1-1-6. Total: -2. 21:04 < natsu> !2d6+1-1-4 21:04 < PainBot> natsu rolled "2d6+1-1-4": (1+6)+1-1-4. Total: 3. 21:04 < natsu> !2d6+1-1-2 21:04 < PainBot> natsu rolled "2d6+1-1-2": (2+1)+1-1-2. Total: 1. 21:04 < natsu> !2d6+1-1-0 21:04 < PainBot> natsu rolled "2d6+1-1-0": (2+5)+1-1-0. Total: 7. 21:07 < abudhabi> Arthur: You detect a ship on an intercept vector. Currently at Long range. Its transponder is identifying it as the Serpent-class police cutter 'Coatl'. 21:07 < Arthur> @Action stations, gunners to the turrets@ 21:08 * natsu checks his combat armour, grabs his gear and heads to the laser turret 21:08 < nev> "errr, are we particularly worried about police?" 21:08 < natsu> @ In position @ 21:08 < Arthur> "We are out here." 21:09 < nev> "shall I try to outrun them then?" 21:09 < Arthur> "It's a serpent class, we're not out running them." 21:09 * Arthur flips on the ship's comms. 21:10 < Arthur> @Police cutter Coatl, this is the far trader Heimdall. Please declare your intent.@ 21:11 < Arthur> "The fact that's closing on an intercept like that and hasn't hailed us yet? That means it's probably trouble." 21:11 < Kryzzyx> ((I have it)) 21:11 < nev> "shall I take us into the giant until we've refined enough fuel? should degrade their sensors quite a bit" 21:12 < Arthur> "No point, like I said, they can out ran us easily." 21:12 < Kryzzyx> ((shiiiit, no i dont.)) 21:12 < Kryzzyx> ((I thought I did, but I have heavy weapons)) 21:13 < abudhabi> They respond after a brief pause. @Free Trader Heimdall. Wild refueling is illegal in this system. Prepare to receive an inspection party.@ 21:13 < abudhabi> Everyone who's listening, roll Education +2. 21:13 < Arthur> !2d6+3: No it ain't. 21:13 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "No it ain't.": (2+6)+3. Total: 11. 21:13 < nev> !2d6+3 : How smart am I 21:13 < PainBot> nev rolled "How smart am I": (2+2)+3. Total: 7. 21:13 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+2 21:13 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+2": (3+5)+2. Total: 10. 21:13 < natsu> !2d6-1: Point and shoot! 21:13 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Point and shoot!": (4+4)-1. Total: 7. 21:14 < Kryzzyx> +0 +0 21:15 < Kryzzyx> ((I had shitty rolls for my attribs. :P)) 21:15 < natsu> ((Mine would have been 9 )) 21:15 < Arthur> "See what I mean?" 21:15 < abudhabi> Everyone except Nev: Wild refueling is not forbidden here. The local polity is a barely industrial libertarian plutocratic colony. They ban *nothing whatsoever*. And even if they did, they couldn't enforce it. 21:16 < abudhabi> The other ship gets to Medium range. Edu + Pilot. 21:17 < Arthur> @Police cutter Coatl, please transmit your credentials.@ 21:17 * Arthur flicks the mic off 21:17 < Arthur> @All gunners, engage the cutter. Fire at will.@ 21:17 < nev> !2d6+2 : edu pilot 21:17 < PainBot> nev rolled "edu pilot": (6+2)+2. Total: 10. 21:17 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Edu+Pilot 21:17 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Edu+Pilot": (6+3)+2. Total: 11. 21:17 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Sensor lock vs Coatl 21:17 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sensor lock vs Coatl": (3+2)+2. Total: 7. 21:17 < abudhabi> nev: Their course is consistent with a thrust 2. 21:18 < abudhabi> Roll initiative! 21:18 < nev> "sooo, they're pretty damned slow, either they're not in a hurry or they've got half our thrust" 21:18 < nev> !2d6+3 : naval tactics int 21:18 < PainBot> nev rolled "naval tactics int": (2+1)+3. Total: 6. 21:19 < Arthur> "Probably modded with a J-drive." 21:19 < Arthur> !2d6+1: Ship init, assuming we have superior thrust 21:19 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Ship init, assuming we have superior thrust": (4+5)+1. Total: 10. 21:19 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6: init 21:19 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "init": (4+5). Total: 9. 21:20 * Kryzzyx rushes to one of the unmanned guns to fire at the police ship. How hard could it be? 21:20 < Arthur> "Keep the range, we've got the edge at this range." 21:20 < abudhabi> Bridge actions! (Sensor locks? Thrust allocation to acceleration and evasion?) 21:20 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Sensor locks 21:20 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sensor locks": (2+4)+2. Total: 8. 21:21 < abudhabi> Arthur: As you lock on, you notice that the enemy ship's profile is not consistent with a Serpent. It looks more like a Scout or Seeker. 21:22 < Arthur> @We're looking at a scout or seeker class. Pirates.@ 21:22 < natsu> @ So lets burn a hole in the hull @ 21:22 < natsu> !2d6+1+1: Phaser banks FIRE 21:22 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Phaser banks FIRE": (4+4)+1+1. Total: 10. 21:23 < abudhabi> nev: I assume you're the pilot. How much thrust do you allocate to dodging? How much to moving? 21:23 < Kryzzyx> ((:D)) 21:24 < nev> 2 thrust to movement, 2 thrust to dodge 21:24 < Kryzzyx> ((It'll be like letting a 3 year old 'play video games' with an unplugged controller)) 21:24 < Kryzzyx> ((and you'll get jealous when they give me all the medals!)) 21:24 < Kryzzyx> ((oh poo)) 21:25 < Kryzzyx> ((can I make my own medals out of bottlecaps and paste?)) 21:25 < abudhabi> Right! You get going, but the 'Serpent' has got built-up speed advantage. It'll likely get to Short range unless you start moving much faster. 21:26 < abudhabi> Gunnery phase! natsu rolled a hit by 3. Roll damage! 21:26 * Arthur takes Kryzzyx's turret over from the bridge 21:26 < natsu> !2d6+3: DAMAGE! 21:26 < PainBot> natsu rolled "DAMAGE!": (6+5)+3. Total: 14. 21:26 < Arthur> !2d6+1-3+1+1: Pew pew! 21:26 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Pew pew!": (1+1)+1-3+1+1. Total: 2. 21:27 < abudhabi> Double hit. Roll location. 21:27 < natsu> !2d6: Location location 21:27 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Location location": (5+2). Total: 7. 21:27 < abudhabi> Double armour hit. 21:27 * Kryzzyx bounces around in the turret and squeels with delight! "Got him!!" 21:28 < abudhabi> Arthur misses by a mile. 21:28 < Arthur> ((It's a warning shot)) 21:28 * Kryzzyx yanks around on the turret controls and is confused when he misses! 21:28 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1: Sensor lock? 21:28 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Sensor lock?": (5+3)+1. Total: 9. 21:28 < abudhabi> The other ship opens fire with double pulse lasers. 21:29 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6,8 21:29 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6,8": (3), (3), (2), (1), (1), (2), (4), (1). Total: 3 3 2 1 1 2 4 1. 21:29 < abudhabi> They miss everything. 21:30 < abudhabi> Repair phase! Nobody's repairing anything, I guess. 21:30 < Arthur> Indeed. 21:30 < abudhabi> Next turn! Bridge actions? 21:30 * Arthur is gunnery 21:30 * Kryzzyx stamps his feet and tries to blast them with the turret again! 21:30 * Kryzzyx is pretend gunnery 21:31 < nev> !2d6 : we jammin' 21:31 < PainBot> nev rolled "we jammin'": (2+1). Total: 3. 21:31 < abudhabi> No jam. 21:31 < abudhabi> Thrust allocation? 21:32 < nev> 4 thrust to distance 21:32 < abudhabi> Right-o. You prevent them from closing distance. 21:33 < natsu> !2d6+1+1+1: I said across her nose, not up it! 21:33 < PainBot> natsu rolled "I said across her nose, not up it!": (4+4)+1+1+1. Total: 11. 21:33 < abudhabi> Gunnery phase! 21:33 < abudhabi> Hit by 3. 21:33 < Arthur> !2d6+1-3+1+1: Better gunnery this time 21:33 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Better gunnery this time": (3+6)+1-3+1+1. Total: 9. 21:33 < Arthur> !2d6+1: Beam damage 21:33 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Beam damage": (3+6)+1. Total: 10. 21:33 < natsu> !2d6+3: That is his name sir. Asshole, Major Asshole! 21:33 < PainBot> natsu rolled "That is his name sir. Asshole, Major Asshole!": (4+3)+3. Total: 10. 21:34 < abudhabi> Four single hits. 21:34 < Arthur> !2d6,2: My single hits 21:34 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "My single hits": (1+5), (1+3). Total: 6 4. 21:34 < abudhabi> Hull, M-Drive. 21:34 < natsu> !2d6,2: MINE! 21:34 < PainBot> natsu rolled "MINE!": (1+3), (5+5). Total: 4 10. 21:34 < abudhabi> Welp, their M-Drive is disabled. 21:35 < abudhabi> They shoot back! 21:35 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6,8 21:35 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6,8": (5), (2), (3), (3), (4), (6), (2), (6). Total: 5 2 3 3 4 6 2 6. 21:36 < Kryzzyx> "Ra-ta-ta-ta-tat BOOM! For Pamaux and the Wogglequeen!" 21:36 < abudhabi> 13, 10, 7, 5. 21:36 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6+5 21:36 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+5": (3)+5. Total: 8. 21:36 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6+2 21:36 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+2": (2)+2. Total: 4. 21:36 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:36 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (6+3). Total: 9. 21:37 < abudhabi> !roll 1d2: Natsu or Kryzzyx 21:37 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Natsu or Kryzzyx": (1). Total: 1. 21:37 < abudhabi> Natsu's turret takes damage. -2 to hit rolls. 21:37 < Arthur> @Kryzzyx, fix Natsu's turret. I'm remoting yours.@ 21:37 < abudhabi> Yes, repair phase now. 21:37 * Kryzzyx looks crestfallen. 21:37 < Kryzzyx> "Oh." 21:38 * Kryzzyx gets up and goes to put Slick on Natsu's turret, while he grabs some tools and fixes other parts 21:38 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2 21:38 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,2": (2+2)+1, (5+5)+1. Total: 5 11. 21:38 < Kryzzyx> !roll 2d6+1 Slick's Repair 21:38 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1 Slick's Repair": (6+2)+1Slick'sRepair. Total: . 21:38 < Kryzzyx> !roll 2d6+1: Slick's Repair 21:38 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "Slick's Repair": (1+6)+1. Total: 8. 21:38 < Kryzzyx> ((well, this is my first attempt at labeling rolls, so I'm learning. :D)) 21:39 < abudhabi> They get their M-Drive back online. 21:39 < Kryzzyx> !roll 2d6+1: Kryzzyx' Repair 21:39 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "Kryzzyx' Repair": (6+6)+1. Total: 13. 21:39 < abudhabi> Turret repaired! 21:40 < abudhabi> Next turn. Bridge actions! 21:40 * Kryzzyx feels delighted as all the parts fall into place, seemingly by themselves. 21:40 < Kryzzyx> "Oh. That was easy." 21:40 * Arthur flicks the mic back on 21:40 < Arthur> @Unidentified scout class vessel, power down your weapons and surrender or be destroyed.@ 21:41 * Kryzzyx wipes the orange sweat from his brow and replaces his tools back in the case. 21:41 * natsu grunts his thanks to Kryzzyx for fixing his turret 21:41 < abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Soc+Leadership. 21:42 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Persuade+Int 21:42 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Persuade+Int": (6+6)+2. Total: 14. 21:42 < abudhabi> @Heimdall, we surrender. Powering down weapons.@ 21:44 * Kryzzyx heads back to the bridge to see if anything needs help out there. 21:44 < Arthur> @Suit up and get on the hull, unarmed, we will approach to take you into custody.@ 21:45 * Kryzzyx approaches the viewing window and watches the pirate ship with curiosity, trying to get a glimpse of who they are dealing with 21:46 < abudhabi> Arthur: Edu Sensors. 21:46 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Edu Sensors 21:46 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Edu Sensors": (6+1)+2. Total: 9. 21:46 < abudhabi> Arthur: They seem to be complying. Weapons appear offline, and they're drifting along their previous course. 21:47 < Arthur> "Nev, go ahead and take us in close." 21:47 * nev closes on the other ship 21:47 * Kryzzyx nods and goes to get his guns and armor on so he can hopefully avoid injury in this skermish 21:49 < Kryzzyx> ((I have armor now)) 21:50 < Kryzzyx> ((I got a flak jacket)) 21:50 < Kryzzyx> ((its not much... but :P)) 21:51 < Kryzzyx> ((did you ask me how much it was?)) 21:51 < abudhabi> You close in. They're definitely on the hull. Three people in vacc suits. They're not carrying anything. 21:51 < abudhabi> Their ship looks like somebody shot a high intensity laser at it. 21:51 * Arthur grabs his grenade launcher and loads in HEAP rounds. 21:51 < Kryzzyx> ((600 credits)) 21:51 < Kryzzyx> ((6)) 21:52 < Arthur> "Get us to within a few hundred meters and order them to jump across, I'll be standing by the airlock." 21:52 * nev will do so 21:52 * Arthur gets to the airlock 21:54 < Arthur> @Natsu, stay on overwatch for now. If they pull any funny business, put a hole through them.@ 21:55 < natsu> @ Gladly @ 21:55 < abudhabi> Arthur gets to the airlock. Nev tells the prisoners to jump. And they do, aided by suit thrusters. Soon enough, you have a trio of vacc suited people on your hull, by the airlock. 21:56 * Arthur opens the outer door so they can get inside, is not inside the airlock 21:57 * Kryzzyx hangs around outside of grenade range just to freak them out a bit. 21:57 < Kryzzyx> ((well poo)) 21:57 < abudhabi> They shuffle inside... 21:58 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3 21:58 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,3": (6+4), (1+1), (1+6). Total: 10 2 7. 21:58 < abudhabi> One of them disappears. 21:58 * Kryzzyx stands in vision in the room at the end of the corridor and stands kind of behind something in case of errant grenadings!! 21:58 * Arthur closes the outer door 21:58 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3 21:58 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,3": (2+3), (1+3), (1+3). Total: 5 4 4. 21:58 * Arthur cycles the airlock 21:59 < Arthur> @Suits off and leave them inside the airlock.@ 21:59 < Kryzzyx> ((I'm in a room at the end of the corridor)) 21:59 < Kryzzyx> ((wherever the corridor leads from the airlock. :P)) 22:01 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 22:01 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (6+6), (6+4). Total: 12 10. 22:01 < abudhabi> The airlock cycles. Roll Int+Recon. 22:01 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Int+Recon 22:01 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int+Recon": (2+5)+3. Total: 10. 22:01 < abudhabi> Arthur: They're not inside anymore. 22:02 < Arthur> @They're in the cargobay.@ 22:03 < abudhabi> natsu, nev: Roll IntRecon-2. 22:03 * Arthur heads up into the cargobay through the forward hatch 22:04 < abudhabi> Arthur: You too, actually. 22:04 < natsu> !2d6+1-1: Raspberry. There's only one man who would dare give me the raspberry 22:04 < nev> !2d6-2 : I SEE NOTHING! 22:04 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Raspberry. There's only one man who would dare give me the raspberry": (6+2)+1-1. Total: 8. 22:04 < PainBot> nev rolled "I SEE NOTHING!": (4+3)-2. Total: 5. 22:04 * Kryzzyx aims his pistol at the airlock door not liking the confusion these pirates are causing. 22:04 < Arthur> !2d6+3-2: Int+Recon 22:04 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int+Recon": (6+5)+3-2. Total: 12. 22:06 < abudhabi> natsu: You hear a muffled boom from the front corridor. Arthur sees the issue: the lock on the cargo bay door has been blown open, a tiny cloud of smoke is dispersing. Roll init? 22:06 < natsu> !d26+1-1: Tactics! 22:06 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Tactics!": (11)+1-1. Total: 11. 22:06 < Arthur> !2d6+1+3: init + Tactics bonus 22:06 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "init + Tactics bonus": (2+2)+1+3. Total: 8. 22:07 < natsu> !2d6+1+3: Init + Tactics! 22:07 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Init + Tactics!": (1+4)+1+3. Total: 9. 22:07 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:07 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (4+1)+1. Total: 6. 22:08 < Kryzzyx> ((I dont remember how to init. Sorry)) 22:09 < Kryzzyx> ((I didn't hear)) 22:09 < Arthur> ((2d6+dex mod. +3 in this case from Natsu's tactics roll) 22:10 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+3 22:10 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+3": (6+5)+3. Total: 14. 22:10 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx (quite far away), natsu, Arthur, invaders. 22:10 < Kryzzyx> ((thx, I'll write that on my sheet so I can look it up quickly)0 22:10 * Kryzzyx holds his move until the door is open or he sees a target. 22:10 < Arthur> @Nev, open inner port airlock doors remotely.@ 22:11 * nev opens the inner port airlock as instructed 22:11 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: The doors open. You can move to join the others near the turret. 22:11 * Kryzzyx stays behind fearful of grenades 22:11 < abudhabi> Or the cargo bay if you like. 22:12 * Kryzzyx keeps holding his turn, gun at the ready. 22:13 < abudhabi> natsu! 22:14 * natsu moves up to the doorway using it for cover, and scans the room via his weapons bioscanner 22:14 < abudhabi> natsu comes face-to-face with a vacc-suited individual just opening the door. 22:16 < natsu> !2d6+1+1+1-3: BANG! 22:16 < PainBot> natsu rolled "BANG!": (4+2)+1+1+1-3. Total: 6. 22:18 < abudhabi> The other guy can't dodge bullets, but can dodge the business end of your BFG. 22:18 < abudhabi> Arthur! 22:18 < abudhabi> natsu just opened fire into the cargo bay door. 22:19 < abudhabi> nev: Somebody's shooting in there! 22:19 * Arthur gets to the front door and scans inside with his grenade launcher 22:19 < nev> @WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON@ 22:19 * nev seals the bridge and draws his weapon 22:19 < natsu> @ Uninvited Guests @ 22:19 < abudhabi> Arthur: Door's still closed. The lock's been blown, though. 22:20 < abudhabi> nev: Roll init. 22:20 < nev> @brilliant, bridge is now on lockdown till you've dealt with them, check in regularly so I know whats going on@ 22:20 * Arthur drops the launcher and readies to stab whoever goes through with his blade 22:20 < nev> !2d6+2+3 : Initiative 22:20 < PainBot> nev rolled "Initiative": (3+4)+2+3. Total: 12. 22:22 < abudhabi> natsu: The enemy combatant you saw shoots you in the face with a gauss pistol set to burst fire. Defense? 22:23 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:23 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (3+6)+2. Total: 11. 22:24 < abudhabi> !roll 3d6+4+1: Damage 22:24 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Damage": (2+5+2)+4+1. Total: 14. 22:24 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2-6,2 22:24 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2-6,2": (1+1)+2-6, (2+1)+2-6. Total: -2 -1. 22:25 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Do you do anything else? 22:25 * Kryzzyx also tries to shoot the enemy trying to hurt Natsu! 22:25 < Kryzzyx> ((assuming I have a clear shot)) 22:26 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: -4 penalty due to poor angle and cover. What are you shooting? 22:26 < Kryzzyx> ((the gauss pistol I found)) 22:26 < Kryzzyx> !roll 2d6+1 22:26 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (5+2)+1. Total: 8. 22:27 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx shoots up the bulkhead. 22:27 < abudhabi> natsu, Arthur, invaders, Kryzzyx. 22:27 < abudhabi> natsu! 22:27 < abudhabi> The guy has taken cover from you, a couple meters away. 22:29 < natsu> !d6,6 22:29 < PainBot> natsu rolled "d6,6": (4), (3), (1), (1), (2), (4). Total: 4 3 1 1 2 4. 22:31 < natsu> 8,8,8 22:31 < abudhabi> Well, three hits by 0, then. 22:32 < natsu> !4d6,3: brrrrp AP4 22:32 < PainBot> natsu rolled "brrrrp AP4": (2+5+3+5), (1+4+6+1), (4+6+1+4). Total: 15 12 15. 22:32 < abudhabi> The brilliant grill chemical spill is joined by a brilliant red organic spill. 22:32 < abudhabi> *green 22:33 < abudhabi> Arthur! 22:33 * Arthur opens the door 22:33 < abudhabi> Arthur: IntRecon-2. 22:33 < Arthur> !2d6+3-2: IntRecon-2 22:33 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntRecon-2": (3+1)+3-2. Total: 5. 22:34 < abudhabi> If Arthur had made that roll, he'd have noticed that the door was hastily booby-trapped with a frag grenade. It explodes! 22:35 < abudhabi> !roll 5d6 22:35 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "5d6": (2+5+1+4+4). Total: 16. 22:35 * Arthur is unharmed 22:36 < abudhabi> Well, you can't see shit in the explosion's smoke. 22:37 * Arthur stays on the safe side of the door, ready to stab anybody that appears within 6 meters. 22:37 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 22:37 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (2+2), (4+2). Total: 4 6. 22:38 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx! 22:38 < Kryzzyx> ((am i also blinded by smoke?)) 22:39 < Kryzzyx> ((or at least, can't see any infiltrators?)) 22:39 < abudhabi> Nope. 22:39 < abudhabi> Well, not from where you're standing. You can see a bit of the splotch that natsu made. But you'd have to move past him to get a better look. 22:39 * Kryzzyx sidles cautiously into the room, ready to pump bullets into any people who pop out. If nothing happens, he awaits orders before entering the room. 22:39 < Kryzzyx> ((by the room I mean the one the others are gathered in, not the cargo room)) 22:39 < Kryzzyx> ((lol)) 22:40 < Kryzzyx> ((so yeah, I go join natsu, but not the cargo room)) 22:40 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Make an IntRecon roll. 22:40 < Kryzzyx> !roll 2d6 22:40 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6": (6+3). Total: 9. 22:41 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You find two vacc suited people hiding behind the Speedle II! 22:41 * Kryzzyx fires on one of them! 22:41 < Kryzzyx> !roll 2d6+1 22:41 < abudhabi> -2 for cover. 22:41 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (3+5)+1. Total: 9. 22:41 < Kryzzyx> ((7)) then)) 22:42 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx discovers that the Speedle II is not gauss-resistant. On the bright side, now there are some fancy airholes for ventilation. 22:42 < abudhabi> natsu! 22:43 * Kryzzyx yells "I'll Harm You!!" 22:44 * natsu points his sights at the Speedle II to see if he can see the target of Kryzzyx's fury 22:44 < abudhabi> natsu: Yup, two bogies. 22:44 < natsu> (leaning around cover) 22:44 * natsu opens fire 22:45 < natsu> !d6,6 22:45 < PainBot> natsu rolled "d6,6": (1), (2), (2), (1), (3), (5). Total: 1 2 2 1 3 5. 22:45 < abudhabi> -2 for cover. What's the totals? 22:45 < natsu> 8,9 22:46 < abudhabi> Hit by 0, hit by 1. 22:46 < natsu> !4d6: brrrp1 22:46 < PainBot> natsu rolled "brrrp1": (3+5+5+6). Total: 19. 22:46 < natsu> !4d6+1: brrrp2 22:46 < PainBot> natsu rolled "brrrp2": (6+6+4+5)+1. Total: 22. 22:46 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:47 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (5+2)+1. Total: 8. 22:47 < abudhabi> One of them slumps against the bulkhead. The other remains mobile. 22:47 < abudhabi> Arthur! You can see where Kryzzyx and natsu are firing. 22:48 * Arthur locates cover near the Speedle and rushes there 22:49 < natsu> @ Nev, you're missing a good fight here! @ 22:49 < abudhabi> Arthur sprints over to the Speedle II, taking cover opposite the enemies. 22:49 < nev> @I'm good making sure we don't loose a good ship rather than having fun@ 22:49 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:49 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+6). Total: 9. 22:49 < abudhabi> The mobile one vanishes. 22:50 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx! 22:50 * Kryzzyx fires on them again! 22:50 < Kryzzyx> ((oh, he's out of sight)) 22:50 < Kryzzyx> ((my bad)) 22:51 * Kryzzyx holds outside with Natsu trying to find the missing guy! 22:51 < Kryzzyx> "Come out and drop your weapon! Your friends are already dead!!" 22:51 < abudhabi> natsu! 22:51 < abudhabi> Visible animate enemies: 0. 22:52 * natsu scans the area with his biosight for the remaining enemy's biomass 22:53 < abudhabi> natsu: EduSensors. 22:53 < natsu> !d26+1-1: Edusensors lol fail 22:53 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Edusensors lol fail": (14)+1-1. Total: 14. 22:53 < natsu> !2d6+1-1: Edusensors lol fail 22:53 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Edusensors lol fail": (4+1)+1-1. Total: 5. 22:54 < abudhabi> You start searching, but you don't find them yet. 22:54 < abudhabi> Arthur! 22:54 < Arthur> !2d6+3: IntRecon 22:54 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntRecon": (2+5)+3. Total: 10. 22:54 < abudhabi> nev: You're safe and sound on the bridge, BTW. 22:54 < abudhabi> Arthur: WTF. That intruder just vanished. The last enemy is no longer in the cargo bay. 22:54 < nev> ((the drawn and readied weapon will ensure that)) 22:55 * Arthur readies to murder anything that shows itself 22:55 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:55 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (5+1)+1. Total: 7. 22:56 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx! 22:56 < Kryzzyx> "Still nothing?" 22:56 < abudhabi> Well, natsu can make another EduSens. 22:56 * Kryzzyx turns to Natsu while keeping his Gauss pistol trained on the area he last saw the jerks. 22:56 < natsu> !2d6+1-1: Edusensors lol fail for a second time 22:56 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Edusensors lol fail for a second time": (6+6)+1-1. Total: 12. 22:57 < abudhabi> natsu: A-HA! You detect human-like biomass moving in the starboard engineering. 22:59 * Kryzzyx recognizes Natsu knows something but waits for information 22:59 < natsu> @ spot, one engineering@ 23:00 * Kryzzyx nods and scuttles in that direction, trying to stay away from Arthur and his deadly bombs 23:00 < Arthur> @Nev, starboard loading door and doors to starboard engineering please.@ 23:00 < nev> @Confirm@ 23:00 * nev opens all doors as requested 23:00 * natsu pops a cap in the slumped bingo 23:01 < abudhabi> Full auto or just one? 23:01 < natsu> !2d6+2+1+1+1: FINISH HIM! 23:01 < PainBot> natsu rolled "FINISH HIM!": (1+2)+2+1+1+1. Total: 8. 23:01 < abudhabi> natsu: Roll Dex. 23:02 < natsu> !2d6+1: Dex 23:02 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Dex": (1+4)+1. Total: 6. 23:02 < abudhabi> You tap the trigger for 3 bullets instead of 1. 23:02 < abudhabi> SPLAT. 23:02 < abudhabi> Doors are open. 23:02 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:02 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+1). Total: 4. 23:03 < abudhabi> No particular need for strict initiative now. 23:03 * Kryzzyx cautiously approaches engineering with his guass pistol at the ready. 23:03 * Arthur starts moving to engineering, sword in hand 23:03 < Kryzzyx> @Need backup!@ 23:03 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:03 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (5+6). Total: 11. 23:03 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:03 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (1+2). Total: 3. 23:04 * natsu moves up continously scanning with his bio sights 23:04 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Intrecon while moving up 23:04 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Intrecon while moving up": (6+1)+3. Total: 10. 23:04 < abudhabi> There's a BOOM! from engineering. natsu sees that the previously active biomass has ceased to be active. 23:05 * Kryzzyx cries out at the boom. "YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THIS WORSE FOR YOURSELF!!" 23:05 < natsu> @ Shit, they exploded @ 23:05 * Arthur checks the interior of the engineering room 23:05 < Kryzzyx> "...he...hello?" 23:05 < nev> @errr... the hell is happening back there?@ 23:06 < abudhabi> Arthur: You peek into engineering. It looks like someone tried to blow the P-plant, but bungled the job. P-plant remains undamaged, albeit scorched, and the perpetrator is laying nearby, unmoving. 23:06 < Arthur> @Just murdering some assholes.@ 23:06 < natsu> @ Three down @ 23:06 * Arthur puts his sword through the bad guy's chest a few times 23:06 * Kryzzyx steps into engineering to witness Arthur's barbarism, but doesn't seem to think much of it as he surveys the damage. 23:07 < Arthur> @Natsu, feel like jumping across and checking out that scout? I don't feel like docking to it.@ 23:07 < abudhabi> Arthur: You cut through the floor a bit. 23:08 < natsu> @ Arthur, on it @ 23:08 * natsu heads over to the airlock scanning the cargo bay and airlock as he goes 23:08 * Arthur gets the dead bad guys undressed and into cryo 23:10 < abudhabi> Arthur: You collect: one extremely mangled male corpse, one extremely mangled female corpse and one extremely cut up female corpse. Three badly damaged tailored vaccsuits, three gauss pistols, two frag grenades, one half-kilo brick of plastic explosive. 23:10 < abudhabi> natsu: No more hostiles in the cargo bay. 23:11 * natsu enters the airlock and waits for it to be cycled (magboots on) 23:11 < abudhabi> You cycle. The Scout is still there. 23:12 * natsu opens the exterior door, and pushes off towards the scout breifly disengaging his magboots. 23:12 < abudhabi> DexZeroG. 23:12 < natsu> !2d6+1+1: ZeroG 23:12 < PainBot> natsu rolled "ZeroG": (5+1)+1+1. Total: 8. 23:12 < abudhabi> You make it across the couple hundred meters over to the scout. 23:13 < natsu> @ Moving to Scout airlock @ 23:13 * natsu walks along the hull to the airlock 23:13 < abudhabi> Airlock is closed. 23:14 < natsu> @ airlock is closed from inside, any of them have a remote? @ 23:14 < abudhabi> There's a keypad next to it. 23:14 * natsu prods at the exterior console, hoping it'll open 23:14 < abudhabi> Access Denied. 23:14 < Arthur> @doesn't look like it. I could question them for the access code, but I doubt they'll be forthcoming.@ 23:14 < natsu> @ Dead bodies dont usually talk ... @ 23:15 < Kryzzyx> ((I quote "ALL TRADES")) 23:15 * natsu enters some random codes 23:15 < nev> @.... that was the joke@ 23:15 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,5 23:15 < natsu> "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" 23:15 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,5": (2+4), (6+3), (5+2), (3+3), (6+1). Total: 6 9 7 6 7. 23:16 < abudhabi> natsu: None of them work. 23:16 * Kryzzyx is confused. @What joke?@ 23:16 < natsu> @ Gaah, this thing is closed tight@ Did we pen the hull anywhere I could access? 23:16 < nev> @try getting in through one of the big holes you blew in it with the ships weapons?@ 23:16 * Kryzzyx grabs Slick and sets off to find something that needsh is help. 23:17 < Kryzzyx> @ Maybe the robot can bypass it? @ 23:17 * natsu heads towards a hole (presumably guided by Nev/Arthur from the bridge) 23:17 < abudhabi> natsu: There are holes. They aren't quite big enough to enter, but you could work on enlarging them. 23:17 * nev will guide him 23:17 < abudhabi> If you had a cutting torch. 23:18 < abudhabi> Or wasted a lot of ammo. 23:18 < natsu> @ Hole's too small, I could come back and make it bigger with the beams? @ 23:18 * Kryzzyx sees if he has any appropriate tools to help natsu 23:18 < nev> @send the robot to do it, its got a cutter on it, yes?@ 23:18 < natsu> @ Oh yeah ~ 23:19 * Kryzzyx nods and sets Slick down by the hole 23:20 < Kryzzyx> "We need to make that hole us sized. But don't breach the vacuum." 23:20 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: How are you getting Slick to the other ship? 23:20 * Slick` crawls through the aforementioned hole? 23:21 < Purelocke> !roll 1d6 23:21 < PainBot> Purelocke rolled "1d6": (2). Total: 2. 23:21 < Purelocke> wonderful 23:21 < Kryzzyx> ((then I am puzzled. WE don't have a mail slot, do we? :P)) 23:21 * Kryzzyx puts slick in the airlock. "Go to it little buddy. We need into that ship!" 23:22 < Kryzzyx> ((no, I didn't realize that)) 23:22 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Do you punt Slick over in the direction of the other ship? 23:22 * Kryzzyx shrugs and returns to the others, shrugging. 23:23 < Kryzzyx> "Don't know how to get him in there." 23:23 < Kryzzyx> "Lemme go get changed." 23:23 * Kryzzyx sets slick down by the others and goes to get his vac suit. 23:23 < Kryzzyx> ((yes)) 23:23 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx gets his vaccc suit. 23:24 * natsu randomly tries some more codes 23:24 * Kryzzyx gets slick again, explains his plan to carry Slick over to the other ship and let him into it, then to come back. 23:24 < abudhabi> Roll DexZeroG-2, Kryzzyx. 23:24 * Kryzzyx nods and gives a strange woggle salute, seals his vaccuum, and steps into the airlock. 23:24 < Kryzzyx> ((oh boy)) 23:25 < Kryzzyx> !roll 2d6-2 23:25 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-2": (2+3)-2. Total: 3. 23:25 < Kryzzyx> ((I do)) 23:25 < Kryzzyx> ((at a rating of 0)) 23:25 < Kryzzyx> ((It is only palm sized)) 23:25 < Kryzzyx> ((thats what it says in the book)) 23:25 < Kryzzyx> ((IIRC)) 23:26 * Kryzzyx spins around into the emptiness 23:26 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx overshoots a little. At first it's going fine, but he misses the other ship by 2 meters, and keeps going. 23:26 * Kryzzyx feels free but gets distracted and grasps out despirately for something to hold on to. 23:26 * Kryzzyx kicks his legs as if trying to swim. 23:26 < nev> "..... damned it" 23:27 < natsu> @ Arthur, who let the bug out? he's in free fall ~ 23:27 < Arthur> "Do we have to go catch him?" 23:27 < Purelocke> !1d6: {Off to draft then?} 23:27 < PainBot> Purelocke rolled "{Off to draft then?}": (2). Total: 2. 23:27 < Arthur> @He let himself out, claimed to have zero g training.@ 23:28 < natsu> @ Fuck, I suppose I best grab hold of him @ 23:28 < nev> @ man overboard! Stop messing around and lets go get him, Natsu, can you get him or do I need to put the ship in his way, assuming he dos'nt keep thrusting in wierd ways@ 23:28 * Kryzzyx wishes he had invented in some sort of plunger-rope gun, then turns around and looks in the direction he's drifting wondering what planet or star he may eventually collide with. 23:28 < Kryzzyx> ((invented = invested)) 23:28 < Purelocke> {Oh also, no space fire estingishers/thruster packs?} 23:28 < Arthur> @We can catch him.@ 23:29 * Kryzzyx wonders if at the very least he can throw slick to the enemy ship and at least fulfill his mission 23:30 * nev begins to pilot the ship towards the idiot bug 23:30 < nev> @DO NOT DO ANYTHING KRYZZYX, we're moving to intercept you@ 23:30 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You could do that! 23:30 * natsu hangs tight on the scout, watching with mild amusment 23:31 * Kryzzyx nods to himself. @I seem to have made some miscalculations...@ 23:31 < nev> @I'd never have guessed@ 23:31 * Kryzzyx puts Slick back in his pocket and drifts effortlessly 23:31 < natsu> ((Purelock, forgot to get the thrust pack :( )) 23:32 < nev> !2d6+5 : Catch the pidgeon (well, bug) 23:32 < PainBot> nev rolled "Catch the pidgeon (well, bug)": (3+3)+5. Total: 11. 23:33 < abudhabi> nev: You catch the Kryzzyx. 23:34 < abudhabi> Any more antics before I end the session? We could leave the Scout scouting for next week. 23:35 < abudhabi> We'll end here, then. RAAAAAFT.